Nothing Matters
by Winterberrytrillium
Summary: Because he realizes that she doesn't care about that accidental kiss, and with that fact alone, all logic and reasoning dims into nothing.


**Nothing Matters**

This piece is definitely not very good~ :) Give me a review? I'd love you, because I'm at a very desperate time in my life right now. Oh, and by the way, I'm pretty much stuck in TTTFT; I have no idea how the plot will _work_. So I'll be stalling you all with these pointless one shots. :P Won't mind, wouldja?

Inspiration: I was flipping through my volume 9 and reread this part… fell in love _again._ :D

Dedication: _Ash, _**Prose Vanity**and _Maria_**, this . pen . is . red **because I have to admit that both of them are two amazing people who write equally as amazing stories. :) (And I feel so inferior while reading their works that this piece ended up quite (very) bad. :P) I look up to them, okay? :D

Disclaimer: While Gakuen Alice does not belong to me, neither do what Natsume and Mikan say. This is corresponding to the manga. I just added the thoughts. (which were left unknown to however the reader wanted to decipher it as. ;) )

Note: These are the thoughts of Natsume a bit before the kiss, but after the 'tooth' kiss and Mikan's dance with the ESP, while Natsume and Mikan are on that tree. Not after the kiss, but right at that special moment. :)

**/ Nothing Matters /**

It's been probably half an hour since their accidental kiss, he thinks. Half of his heart is still beating in a frenzy, while the other half is a tad bit disappointed at the fact that his 'kiss' with her wasn't as he planned. Sure, he isn't at all romantic, but he is a _boy_. A boy who is ten, and apparently, he is also a boy who fell in love.

He keeps staring up at the sky, replaying what had happened again and again. He can't help it, he muses. She is just too damn _clingy_. He hears rustling, and he soon finds himself staring at the eyes that were haunting him just seconds ago. He hears her groan at the sight of him, and that alone causes a slight flip in his stomach.

But when she starts crying, he can't help but feel the need to cheer her up. She complains and whines about the strange boy who she had just danced with. All he hears is her bawls about the jinxes and the legend. He can't help but feel annoyed. Not just at the fact that his ears are about to explode, but the fact that she danced with somebody _else_. He knows that he can't control her, but the fact still leaves a lasting impression on him.

He shakes it off by insulting her, with his usual way, because that is the only way he knows how to make her all riled up. He gives an inward smile when she begins to laugh, though he has to admit, it _is_ slightly freaky. It's freaky the way she starts laughing like that, though he would never admit it, it's what he loves most about her. He and she are laughing, the former laughing inwardly, and she outwardly. But the thought of Ruka and her together flits across his mind, and he feels awfully uncomfortable and grim.

He is my best friend, he reminds himself. And this is wrong, but he can't help it. He questions what Ruka did to her, and as a result, gets her all defensive. He never likes her defensive, he thinks. He likes her open and sharing everything with him. She goes on and on about _him_ kissing someone before, and in that small span of time, (and probably much longer too after), he can't help but think that the thought is ridiculous. He has never loved anyone like her, and the thought that she thinks he has, makes his heart clench and his jaw tighten.

"You aren't a good match for Ruka," is the only thing he manages to say. Of course, he wants her for himself, and he thinks she is a _perfect_ match for him too. They begin to argue, and frankly, it ticks him off. How lightly she can talk and laugh with Ruka, but when it comes to _him, _all they do is argue.

Admittedly, he loves their arguments and bickering. It makes their relationship special, he thinks. But he never likes to be second in anything, and winning in her eyes was no different. She half-screams at him, her words brimming with anger, but all he notices is the sparkle in her eyes. He wants to kiss her…so _so_ much… Vaguely, he hears her retorting about their accidental kiss. She blabs about how it wasn't a kiss, and for that speck of a moment, he feels disdainfully hurt. She disregards it as if it is nothing, but he treasures it more than ever… all he wants is to kiss her.

He doesn't care anymore, he reminds himself. Because when he is looking at her, and she at him, amber to ruby, all that matters is nothing…

With not a thought in mind, he leans in…

And kisses her…

Because _nothing _matters . . .

-x-

Author's Note: Definitely not a good one. I kept on writing second person instead of third… and I had trouble with the tenses. It was really such an annoyance, but I enjoyed writing it. :P Still hope you **review!~ **Please? (Let me reach **9**!) I'll be so _haaappy! _:)

Ash/Maria: This wasn't nice enough for both of you, eh? So sorry for that… you two are just too… exceptionally wonderful~! My role-models in writing, thank you. :D (with MHR)

_Ria departing! (Elle) | WT~_

**Random Tidbit: **Natsume doesn't lean in to kiss Mikan; he pulls her by the collar. (How mean is that?) But I just had to add that part in, it was more _romantic_. :P *snort*

:)


End file.
